


opposites attract

by Izuko22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuko22/pseuds/Izuko22
Summary: What happens when you are happy with your lifeYou got along well with most of your class at last you realize the feelings you have for your best friend and you have planned to declare yourself ......... beautiful right?But all that changes when when lightning strikes our kaminariWhat else ?  it could go wrong for our kaminariIf you want to find out, read the following story
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki/Shiozaki Ibara, Kaminari denki / kimori kinoko
Kudos: 1





	opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know English I am from Latin America I am using a translator I hope the story is well translated there

¿Dónde? "¿Dónde está ... está esa cosa? ... Un chico de cabello rubio estaba mirando con la mirada alrededor de su excitación mientras lo miraba por segunda vez.

  
Aquí estás... ? "Por fin solo quedan 10 minutos antes de que comience la clase" ...  
El rubio se puso el objeto que estaba buscando, que era una corbata roja

Cuando terminó de ponerse la corbata, abrió la puerta de su avitación y comenzó a caminar para que Aizawa no lo regañara por llegar tarde nuevamente.

No es su culpa que anoche finalmente pueda poner fin a las almas oscuras, estuvo por noches tratando de poner fin a eso.

In recent months very incredible things have happened, they have been attacked by villains, sometimes the ISO school, some dormitories so that the students can live and protect them much better, it did not affect him much, since his mother lived in another. city Saitama city and that helped his mother. he didn't have to pay the apartment where he lived,

  
When he went to the classroom, fortunately aizawa hadn't come yet and he rushed to settle down.

Hey brother Denki? ...., Kaminari turned to look at the voice that spoke to him

Ooo kirishima brother how are you? ...

"Everything is fine again, you wake up again playing video games, right?" .. Kaminari gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his neck  
... "If I finally managed to put an end to the dark souls ..." Seriously "... Asked the redhead because he was aware that the game is one of the most difficult that he played there if rather Bakugou broke his control due to the difficulty of the game and to the rage sovien ... "If it was difficult the final boss was difficult but when I was weak I gave him the last blow to the whole face

Another time talking about that video game "... Jirou claimed  
Kaminari smiled and gave a little laugh ... "You say it because you can't get past the enemy of the tutorial" jirou -San "...

Jirou blushes but before he could claim kaminari aizawa entered the classroom the three students who were talking sat down before his teacher got angry

The classes were heavy but Kaminari was thinking about how she would tell her that Jirou liked her because she had been planning days and waiting for a moment, she wanted to ask her out and then she asked her to be boyfriends, she had everything planned some friends, Ivan to help her with some things. He went to a new cafe that they dreamed up very shortly after that he went to a concert that had been going on for a couple of months and finally the perfect plan would be confessed

"Put on your uniform we will be physical training" ..... All the students went to the locker room to change into their uniform

"Hey kami bro" ... Yamada a redhead  
Kaminari was finishing putting the notebooks in his backpack  
"Look, since you finished the game, could you give me control so that I can't finish playing it because bakugou broke mine" ... "Another"? There are already three with this me that you would charge them "desia kaminari  
'You wouldn't understand it "desia kirishima while scratching her neck  
Kaminari sighs "this time you can pick him up later at my aviation"

Kaminari put the last notebook and weighed down to walk with Kirishima to the dressing room

The boys changed into their physical education suits and walked where the teacher Aizawa had asked them to go to the place there was an identical platform to the one that was in the sports festival

"How can you see it is a replica of the one they used in the sports festival, I asked sementos to make it a replica, for a couple of meters larger"

"And you might know why this is sensei" asked a dark-haired girl with inviable attributes

"Yaoyorozu -san this is a test that I decided to put to see the progress they have had since the sports festival they have had to experience many things and have gained experience so I want them to put it to the test now" said the black-haired man ... "but He does not think it is a bit unfair sensei since some of us are not at the level of bakugou or myorilla for example "...  
The black-haired panties did not have the passion and he was not in a good mood this day ... look jirou when you become heroes sometimes they will have to face a villain stronger than you and you will have to manage ... a hundred to interrupt him ... Jirou said with pain

Aizawa sighed "... It's not right, it's good to doubt but not in important moments ...

Jirou felt worried because she knew that kaminari was no match for some of her companions, her main mind, her mind, bakugou and myorilla and todoroki, they were on another level and it was impossible for someone like kaminari to beat them

Aizawa walked asia a machine and opened

"In this machine the fights will be randomized so we will see who is the lucky one to have the first battle. Aizawa activates the machine to choose the first battle.

The machine started passing names of everyone in the class but the first name that appeared on the machine was kaminari Denki and the second name he gave is. The one with izuku midorilla

Everyone else was surprised because they knew well that Midoriya was much stronger than Kaminari it was obvious who was going to win

...! Bravo two useless ones facing each other desia! ... a blond haired man with thick arms

... "Hey brother, don't be so hard on kaminari and he's our friend" Desia Kirichima with his attitude of always Kirichima sap very well how strong he has become Izuku and Kaminari was no match for Midoriya

.. "You really follow me everywhere" ... Kirichima is not paying attention to Bakugou is lost. In your thoughts

Kaminari climbed up, to the platform I looked at how my shoulder was waiting for what he said, aizawa kaminari was heavy to stretch as if he were going to run, a championship, the sap that my shoulder was stronger than him but that he would win by worrying.

The blond haired Asher was weighing him down, ... "he's improved a lot ..."  
"Excuse me," said the confused green-haired man, "that you've improved a lot in the control of your gift as you did."

Jirou who was watching from a somewhat moderate distance could not believe it Kaminaria is not taking it seriously she could see how Kaminari is stretching she had seen Asher to Kaminari very silly things but this was one of the worst

Meanwhile, Kirichima felt like a bead of sweat slipping down the back of his neck, he knew that his friend did not take things seriously but he was about to face Izuku Midoriya, one of the strongest in the class. He only had to see how the battle would end

Meanwhile with Aizawa he is having a debate that he would decide that night if it was lasagna or a burrito so he did not give the signal for the convate to start.

... "And that's how Kaminari Sam was how I managed to improve," ... It was obvious that this great progress was a great lie. I was sending it to Gran Torino, ... "You are unbelievable, you know it." .. said kaminari drew a big smile on his face "izuku hahaha you don't have to say it I just do the right thing to improve and be a great hero"

"Okay enough talk should weigh the fight" said Aizawa

"Before I start I can say something, teacher aizawa will be brief please," said kaminari aizawa saw her eyes and sighs "ok kaminaria say what you will say but be quick"

"Hey midoriya let's make a bet" a bet? .. Izuku asked with a hand on his chin  
If the rules are like this, if I win, you will give me a soda for lunch during the following month, but if I lose, I will give you a soda during the following month.

"Sounds interesting let's go" Izuku said with a big smile

It's okay to start the battle at once, said Aizawa somewhat impatiently.

Kaminari jumped to get away from Izuku, the green-haired man did not stop following her with his eyes, Izuku got into a combat position, Kaminari came running trying to hit him in the face but Izuku dodged with great ease just moving his head to the side Izuku taking advantage of the opening that Kaminari had given him punched him in the chest hard enough to leave him but not strong enough to do him great physical damage, Kaminari grabbed the sona where Izuku had given him inalo breaths of air as he hit, All the air was removed from the lungs.

Kirichima who was watching from afar. He put his hand on his nose and exhaled he knew very well that kaminari was not very good in close combat battles and that hurt him against midoriya because he is much better close to him than he meanwhile jirou looked at what happened very worried because he had to The blow that midoriya gave to kaminari has done a lot of damage, thank god asia did everything possible not to show his concern.

Kaminari knew very well that izuku was faster and stronger than him so he had to surprise him, he would put into play an idea that I just came up with, it had to work for him, he would bet everything on this next plan, which consisted of two steps, he would execute the first step make izuku surround himself with those mysterious rays that he uses

Kaminari slowly approached Izuku as he prepared to use one of his special Izuku movements, which did not lower his guard at any time, Kaminari suddenly ran, tried to sweep him Izuku, but did not expect the next move from Kaminari and which concentrated one of his attacks and shouted "1,300,000 volts" izuku despite the distance gave him enough time to activate the full cowl and returned to the attack to kaminari with a "detroit smash" the attack was so strong that it raised a cloud of dust making it impossible for others to see what just happened as the cloud of dust slowly dissipated you could see a kaminari kneeling and with one of his hands on his chest while with the other he had it in his mouth you could see like a few drops of blood that fell on the ground at that moment kyoka felt the ground melt under her kirichima you could almost see how her eyes bulged from the inpaction that who was.

Izuku, seeing the blood on the ground, quickly approached kaminari helping when he got close enough, he knelt on the ground "kaminari Kun, are you okay"

Aizawa was about to stop the fight but suddenly kaminari put a hand on Izuku's chest and said "you lowered your guard my shoulder". Kaminari was about to carry out step number 2 of his plan and he hoped it would work. He began to absorb the rays that emanated from izuku's body, the green-haired one, who was not expecting the movement, looked at how kaminari's arm arose veins that glowed red for when he jumped back to escape from kaminari, his full cowl was deactivated out of nowhere izuku did a few cartwheels to get away enough  
From kaminari being far enough away from him he concentrated where he put his arm.Kaminari could see how his hand was marked on his chest a print of kaminari's hand had formed

Now he focused his gaze on Kaminari's arm and looked at the arm emanating green rays identical to the ones he uses when he activates his kaminari technique he stood up from the ground all the others were impressed kyoka gave a big sigh kaminari and it was fine the purple hair put her hand on her chest and exhaled a large amount of air she was very worried, an act which did not go unnoticed by a blackhead

Kaminari looked at the arm with which he had stolen the energy from izuku, the energy slowly began to change from a phosphorescent green yet golden color with a very strange sound like a thousand birds the energy had been enough to make kaminari and you came to his limit stopped before his brain was short-circuited with just a few seconds of time to steal izuku's power he stole the equivalent of two batteries from a car kaminari wiped his lip which had been broken on purpose so he could fool izuku  
The green haired man realizing what Kaminari had done gave a small smile.

Kaminar and looked at his arm, the energy glowed more than his own electricity a couple of minutes ago was different but from one moment to another a small lightning bolt escaped from the arm with which he had stolen the energy, to izuku and hit one of the platform blocks being literally to pieces in a matter of seconds the class were very impressed by whatever exactly kaminari has done right now

Izuku was impressed because that energy that kaminari had absorbed from him is energy that he used from the one for all and the energy was very explosive and unstable, he began to worry about what could happen to his partner

Suddenly kaminari grabbed her arm because she just had a very painful cramp, she couldn't hold back the energy for long "Midorian do me a favor" said Kaminari and raising her gaze from the arm that hurt and looking Izuku directly into Izuku's eyes, I can see the conviction and willpower of kaminari at that time so he nodded "at this time I will use all my power in the last attack please do not hold back"

"Master izawa I think he should have this madness" said jirou very worried aizawa shook his head to look at jirou "I won't do it he said" aizawa "that" from said the purple hair "I want you to see kaminari is doing her best yourself right now and you want me to stop it when, you are a hero you will have to make difficult decisions and you will have to give your best on the battlefield just for a small inconvenience you are not going to retire you have to give your best right now kaminari is giving his best and it will help him develop as a good hero "jirou was speechless he concentrated on the blond haired man he had to swallow his words and contemplate the outcome of the battle

izuku looked somewhat impressed at kaminari "it's sure kaminari-kum you don't look very good could you  
hurt "when we are heroes we will have to get out of trouble and just by limiting myself to a little pain I will never be as strong as professional heroes I have to go beyond my limit I have to go beyond Midoriya plus Ultra!" said kaminari

"It's okay kaminari-kum I'm not going to let you down" Kaminari and began to distribute all the energy that had been stolen from izuku throughout his body, rays began to come out that began to crash everywhere on the izuku platform, he activated full cowl at 6 % When activating the full cowl, large amounts of air began to come out and at the same time with the rays of kaminari they began to destroy the platform and to drive away several of their companions with the great impact of powers that they were going to do at that moment kaminari and raised his arm and shouted "2 million volts" he lapsed the attack against izuku which at the same time charged energy from the one for all in his arm and shouted "detroit smash" both attacks collided raising a large amount of wind and dust everywhere his companions hear a blow to someone fall out of the sand all were expectant

As the dust from the platform slowly dissipated, Izuku could be seen standing in the middle of the platform with some scratches and the shirt discarded from him while kaminari  
I was unconscious off the platform

"End of the battle winner izuku midoriya kirichima and sero go and take kaminari to the infirmary" said aizawa uraraka and lida were to congratulate izuku while kirichima and sero went to help kaminari and to take him to the infirmary izuku went and accompanied the boys

After the clashes

Kaminari and woke up with some pain in his head and arm when he opened his eyes I can see that he had a cast on his arm and I can see an old woman looking something angry "you are a friend of Midoriya or something like that" Kaminari feels somewhat strange question

Recovery Gil look at kaminari "it's okay don't answer just keep the cast on for a week and then you can take it off you tore all the muscles in that hand" walk and left the infirmary in the direction of classes to get her backpack Walk look at her backpack in his seat and picks it up when he went to the door he heard several people talking so he kept quiet and heard "come on jirou tell us the truth you like kaminari" kaminari upon hearing that voice knew very well who he was and was tooru and was interested For the question he asked "I already told you I DON'T like kaminari" upon hearing that kaminari left a bad taste in her mouth but a pink haired one did not stop insisting "come on jirou not while it was noticeable that you almost fainted with concern when kaminari faced against midorilla "jirou gave a sigh and looked at tooru and mina" I already said I don't like kaminari is a very lazy person He hangs out with my mineta is useless his own gift makes his brain short Who is going to want to go out with such a useless person? I am only her friend out of pity and also because she charges my cell phone. Besides, it shows that at this rate she won't even be able to make a hero. "Kaminari heard every word, each one of them went to her heart and What hurt the most was the the way he said it Jirou with disgust and contempt Mina and Tooru looked at each other for a few seconds "hey friend you don't have to be so cruel" said Mina "I want it to be very clear to you I don't like to walk and that she never will "kaminari you couldn't listen anymore so I walk to the classroom window and I see her and she used the fire escape to get out of there while she was walking she felt like some of her tears started to flow down her cheeks she walked for a while until get to a small green area that was between the rooms of class 1b class 1a then lay down on the grass took out his headphones and put them on and put on a song


End file.
